1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for folding in at least one side mirror of a vehicle, to a corresponding device, as well as to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active safety is one of the focal points when developing present and future motor vehicle systems. Known safety or driver assistance systems in the area of active safety of motor vehicle occupants, i.e., for preventing accidents of the motor vehicle in question, include, for example, ESP (electronic stability program) for stabilizing the motor vehicle with the aid of a brake intervention in the driving dynamics limit range as well as VDM (vehicle dynamic management) as an extension of the ESP by additional steering interventions. A known safety device of such a safety system is, for example, a lane change or obstacle avoidance support for the motor vehicle.
Published European patent application document EP 970 875 A2 provides a safety system for motor vehicles through which a steering actuator of a steer-by-wire steering system of a motor vehicle is influenceable based on information from distance sensors in such a way that a motor vehicle driver may be at least prevented from setting a steering angle resulting in a collision.
European patent EP 1 735 187 B2 provides a safety system for motor vehicles including a steering and a braking device, a collision risk with an obstacle ahead of the motor vehicle being detected and evaluated by the safety system for obstacle avoidance support in emergency situations of the motor vehicle.